it's always a happy ending
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison's and Kevin's paths clash whilst he is working, will Kevin be able to deal with Addison being in possible danger, and will she be able to save his friend Leslie? Read to find out! Oneshot. Crap summary, just read the fic! lol. fluffy ending


**So... after seeing episode 10... I am very upset... and I am going to go on a Hotcop! fluff writing spree. Enjoy! :D  
PS: who wants to join me in my fight against Shondaland and get them back together? :P**

.xXx.

Addison and Naomi were walking down the street with coffees in hand. They were going to the hospital to check up on one of Naomi's patients, who was now technically Addison's patient as she had been pregnant. They had delivered the baby this morning, 3 weeks premature, but still a healthy boy, and they wanted to check up on him and the mother.

"Mm this is good coffee." Naomi said as she took a sip.

"I know…" Addison agreed with her.

"Yum." Naomi mumbled softly after swallowing the delicious liquid.

"Mmhmm…" Addison nodded in agreement. Naomi started to laugh softly.

"Okay since when have our conversations become this boring? We always have things to chat about."

Addison laughed softly and shrugged, "I don't know… nice shoes by the way" She said as she saw Naomi's killer heels, "Gucci?"

"Thanks." Naomi said, "Yes. Like your silver ones."

"I thought so!" Addison smiled, "When did you get them?"

"About a week ago."

Addison gasped, "You went shopping without me?" She joked.

"Well… since you've stopped having the need to fill the sexual void with shopping…"

"Point taken." Addison laughed.

"How is Kevin anyway? I haven't seen him in a while… and the last time I heard about him was that time at the bar when you couldn't stop rambling about how _good _he is."

"Well he's a good guy. My SWAT is goooooooood." Addison grinned, "And I do mean that in _every _sense of the word."

Naomi went to slap her on the arm lightly when all of a sudden a guy came running down the other side of the wide boardwalk towards them. He was carrying a knife and they jumped back, yet he didn't seem to be running towards them, more like running away from the police who were chasing him. Two SWAT team members were running on foot after him, and then a black SWAT car and a police car were driving down the road.

"Outta the way!" The first SWAT guy shouted to some other people who were on the boardwalk, and were in his way.

"Is that-"

"Was that-"

"Kevin?" Addison and Naomi said simultaneously. Addison stared at her boyfriend as he sprinted down the road in all of his SWAT gear and gained on the man they were chasing. The police car and the SWAT car stopped further up as the man jumped the railing onto the beach.

He landed heavily, and got himself up, running with a limp. Kevin followed him a few seconds later, however he dived over the rail and rolled to avoid injuring himself.

"Gun!" Kevin shouted. One of the SWAT guys in the car ran over to the railing and dropped a sniper down to Kevin.

"Wow…" Addison mumbled. She and Naomi were about one hundred metres away and could see most of what was happening.

Kevin unlocked the safety switch and took aim. Two others were chasing the guy from the other side, trying to turn him around.

"Stop! Remember ten metres!" Kevin yelled. As he said this, the criminal threw his knife and hit one of the SWAT members. Kevin looked through the sniper and aimed at the running criminal.

"Why would they stop?" Naomi asked.

"Uhh…" Addison squinted at the guy, "He seems to be strapped."

"Strapped?"

"With plastic explosive, but he has no gun…"

They watched as the guy suddenly had two cops in front of him and he turned to run backwards. The cops went to rush forward when a loud bang rang out. Kevin had shot the detonator, so that the guy could no longer blow himself up.

"Go!" He shouted at the cops who weren't so well trained for bomb situations.

The policemen jumped on the criminal and Kevin rushed forward to help because this guy was big. They chained him up and the bomb squad ran forward to strip the explosive.

"HELP!" Kevin shouted as he saw the state of the other SWAT guy who had been hit by the knife and who was bleeding badly from the abdomen. Addison heard this and slipped off her shoes, thankful that she was in jeans today. She ran down the stairs to the beach, no way good enough to jump the rail. As she sprinted towards Kevin and the cops, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled her jacket off.

"What happened?" She asked as she kneeled in the sand next to Kevin and the hurt man who she recognised as Leslie. Kevin looked up, shocked to see her there.

"I… uh…" Kevin couldn't speak.

"Ouch." She muttered, seeing where the knife punctured Leslie. She lifted his shift up, "No lacerations… clean wound… breathing but unconscious."

The deep red blood that was oozing from his chest needed to be plugged.

"I need some bandages!" She yelled to the cops who were up on the boardwalk. She went to take a closer look at the wound when suddenly Leslie shook and blood started squirting from around the knife.

"Crap! I need that now!" She shouted and glanced up, the cops were just coming down the stairs and she figured he couldn't wait that long. She pulled her shirt over her head and stuffed that around the wound. Luckily she had a tank top on underneath her shirt. She looked at Kevin who still seemed a little shocked; from seeing his friend injured, she thought.

"Okay I'm going to take this knife out, it's not blocking anything…" She told him, "One, two three!" She pulled out the knife and quickly stuffed her blood soaked shirt into his abdomen. Leslie was still unconscious, but his breathing was beginning to slow.

"Tilt his head back." She said and Kevin shook out of his shock and did that. "I need you to monitor his breathing and his heart rate for me. I need to look at his wound… if his heart stops, tell me." She ordered and pulled her shirt back from the side of his abdomen where the artery wasn't cut.

"Went in angled… seven centimetre cut… punctured his muscles badly… and his intestine…" She hadn't noticed it, but the cops had brought first aid supplies, and Naomi had come over, calling direct to the St Ambrose ambulances. Ten minutes later and they were pushing Leslie into the ER. They hadn't been far from the hospital and now he was as stable as he could be without surgery. Addison had ridden in the ambulance, but Kevin had been made to go in his SWAT car.

.xXx.

After seeing that Leslie was all right and after signing off on a report of what had happened on his chart, she went to find Kevin. She found him sitting outside the OR, leaning against the wall. Being the SWAT team leader, he was allowed to be here. She slid down next to him and put a hand on his knee comfortingly.

"He's going to be alright." She said comfortingly.

He simply turned to look at her and she gave him a soft smile in return.

"Was it hard seeing your friend hurt like that? Because you froze up for a while there…" She asked.

"Yeah… but I froze up because of you…" He answered after a pause.

"What?" She crossed her brows slightly.

"_You. _You were there…" He whispered, "Do you know how scary that was? How shocking it was to have the woman I love in harm's way?" His voice rose and he broke his gaze with her, "You could've been hurt!"

"I wasn't hurt though, Kev, I was a hundred metres away."

"But you could've been! A normal person would've run away… a normal person wouldn't have run towards guns and explosives!"

"I'm a doctor! You were calling for help! The guy was chained up…"

"So? He could have broken free and run at you! He could've run at you before Leslie got stabbed! He easily could've turned around!" He exclaimed angrily, "Why were you so stupid?!"

Her expression softened and he glanced up at her, realizing he was just going to hurt her now.

"I'm sorry… I just… I was stunned to see you there…" He took a deep breath, "I'm always worrying about your safety when I'm at work…"

"Nothing's going to happen to me Kevin." She whispered.

"I know… but with my job… I witness so many everyday things going wrong… and today, with you being right _there_…"

She noticed his eyes watering and she cupped his face softly,

"Kevin, I promise you, I'll never put myself in danger, okay?" She whispered and kissed him gently, eyes closed.

"Okay." He whispered back.

A nurse walked out of the OR holding a plastic bag in her hand.

"Ah! Dr. Montgomery! Did you, uh, want us to wash this for you? The hospital washing system is-"

"No thanks, throw it out." Addison said, reluctantly turning away from Kevin.

"I can't believe you stopped his bleed with one of your… was it Versace? shirts." Kevin laughed softly.

"Well, anything to save someone's life… especially a friend of the man I love." She looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"Did you-"

"Yes… I love you Kevin." She smiled happily at him and through his teary eyes he kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Addison… don't ever give me reason to freeze up again…"

"I promise I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"Me neither."


End file.
